User talk:Technobliterator
Suggestions Suggest improvemnts to my ideas here!--Technobliterator 19:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Insulting(this has been sorted out!) Hello I'm one of the admin and I'm going to point out that insulting people is against the rules if you do it again I'll ban you for 3 days.Jakraziel 22:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Eco Discussion Page. --Light Daxter 19:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) User Infoboxes We currently don't have any User Infoboxes, nor are we actively planning to do so. We might add them in a later status, but personally, I don't see the need to. But a simple Infobox might be useful... I'll discuss it with the other admins. Also, you're a girl? That was unsuspected. --Light Daxter 15:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) It's up. --Light Daxter 13:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have one on my page now. Jakraziel 13:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hello I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Morgan. Ive seen you have been here a while but I dont think we have ever got the chance to meet. God Bless and Have a nice day.--Morgan84 15:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Character Infoboxes There's a Category:Characters. Of course animals are too be ignored. And yes, you forgot a bunch. Kor, Erol. Just check each single one to make sure you get them all. --Light Daxter 16:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I think thats all. Did I ever ask if you got a J&D guide? --Light Daxter 13:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks for fixing the Infoboxes, I just hope you didn't make any mistakes -_-. --Light Daxter 13:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yep thats a lot of boring repetitive work there, thanks.Jakraziel 13:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Location Infobox I got the hint. 5 minutes. --Light Daxter 14:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Turns out we already have a J2 one. I knew I made on some time ago, and because J3 is similar, I just merged the two. Feel free to put them up, I got something else to do. Daxter will be done later (I suppose). I think major locations like Haven City, Wasteland, etc. require a different Infobox. I'll discuss it. I just got your message, do you got MSN or something? I could help you fixing the Wikia up a bit, logo, a Iforgotthenamecon, whatever? The friend thing is okay. --Light Daxter 14:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox J23 Location. --Light Daxter 14:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) An Eco Infobox would rather be a Precursor Artifacts one. I shall do a daxter one later (unless you know how it works and what to add, discuss it first though). Racetracks are all for later as well. And didn't you want help with Daxterpedia or not? There's a bunch of thinks you can improve on. And pelase don't discus this on the Wikia, the goddamn Talk Page will be flooded and we'll have to wait on each other for the response. --Light Daxter 14:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Daxterpedia You're also gonna need a Logo, Favicon, decent Sidebar (the current one needs to be better organized/perfected). You might want Navboxes, but you CAN'T just copy them. It's a bunch of annoying code and whatnot, kinda hard to explain. Also, you might want to go and advertise on big fora (GameFAQs, IGN, official ND forum) about the Wiki. I'll put up a note here in the meantime. The Infoboxes seem fine, but I'll add a few more things later tonight/tomorrow. I want to play my game I downloaded now -_-. Have fun. --Light Daxter 14:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Honestly, the logo is utter crap. You did it in Paint right -_-? http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki You can request a Logo, Theme and Favicon. Theme's are slow, but you'll need a Favicon/Logo. I'm off now. --Light Daxter 15:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Sad News It's okay. I'm used to people leaving by now. And about those Stubs. http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs. Do your thing I guess. --Light Daxter 16:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think we really need a website infobox, really. You can give someone Admin rights in the User Rights Log (I think). And check this; http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CloseWiki/information/jakhumour Apparently someone else tried a J&D Wikia long ago but never actually did anything with it. --Light Daxter 14:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I see. There's also a Eco Wikia by XNightmare (you should know him), but he hasn't edited it ever. Dunno why he made it, it's not like he could do it any better than use or something. Not like he could get mroe than 50 articles either. And there's also another J&D Wikia at jakmain.wikia.com, I just dropped a message there. --Light Daxter 15:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Jak fanon You can adopt a wiki (http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adopt_a_wiki), assuming you made some content and did some general maintenance. And also, a wiki like this is entirely focused on User content. Without users, no fanfiction, no wiki. I am however working on the low-user-ratio problem, so let's just wait it out. Also, IF you are allowed to adopt, could you also make me an bureaucrat, so I can do some maintenance? And regarding specific pages created by people; try putting a (Username) after each pagename so users can see who is the creator. That way we don't mix things up. I already moved your pages. I don't think I'll really do any fanfictions myself though, those days are long gone... --Light Daxter 11:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Appearances section Actually the game in which they appear is appointed out in the Infboxo, the Game part. It's pretty unnecessary. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 19:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Redudancy. Besides, you'd be an amazingly bigger help if you would instead add infoboxes. Precursor artifacts need 'm. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 19:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you prefer is really not my problem, so no, don't add them in. We already have all the infobox templates here. Aside from this, there's still a ton of work that needs to be done, like stubs and such. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Mhm, of course deal, I recommended it after all. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I dunno why your friend can't see/read black on white (because if I'm not mistaken, that belongs to the colorblind). Anyway, images should only be added if they are necessary. One per section. Either way, it IS possible to change the page colors (because, frankly, it is fine right now) for yourself. If you want I can look into it. Just give me till tomorrow to sort it out. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC)